Alvin M. Owsley
|birth_place = Denton, Texas |death_date = |death_place = Dallas, Texas |party = Democratic |spouse = Lucy Ball |children = Alvin Jr, Lucy, and Thomas Davis Owsley |profession = Lawyer |religion = Christian Church }} Alvin Mansfield Owsley (June 11, 1888 – April 3, 1967) was an American diplomat, lawyer, and soldier. Personal life Owsley was born and raised in Denton, Texas, son of Alvin Clark and Sallie (Blount) Owsley. He remained in Texas with his family while working for his elementary and secondary education, and also while attending a term at North Texas State College in 1904. Later that year, Owsley joined the Virginia Military Institute, where he developed into captain of Company A, and in 1909 graduated in the upper tier of his class. Owsley completed his law degree at the University of Texas in 1912. He married Lucy Ball of Muncie, Indiana in May, 1925. They had three children. Owsley died in 1967 in Dallas, Texas. Professional life Owsley began work in 1912 with his father’s legal firm, but then served in the Texas Legislature in 1913–1914. In 1915 he became the county and district attorney in Denton, a title he held until 1917. World War I Owsley traded his political and legal responsibilities to serve in World War I with the 36th Infantry Division (United States). He was involved in many important World War I campaigns and offensives through 1918, especially the Meuse-Argonne Offensive. Owsley held the title of lieutenant colonel when he was honourably discharged in 1919. This honourable discharge was accompanied by several military decorations as well; for instance, the French Legion of Honour, the Order of Polonia Restituta and the Confederate Service Cross. American Legion Owsley was present in 1919 at the formative legion caucus meeting of the American Legion in Paris, France and was later elected National Commander in 1921, spending his year long term in support of veterans' issues, such as prosecution of war profiteers.“Wants Prosecution of War Profiteers,” The Atlanta Constitution. September 27, 1922: 5. Using official records from Washington, Owsley found that over one hundred thousand war veterans were not receiving adequate financial support. During his 1922–1923 tenure as leader of the American Legion, Owsley made numerous speeches in which he openly endorsed and supported both Benito Mussolini and Fascism, as well as drew analogies between the fascist movement and the American Legion.Campbell, Alec. "Where do all the soldiers go? Veterans and the politics of demobilization." in "Irregular Armed Forces and their Role in Politics and State Formation", p. 110. Cambridge University Press, 2003. His priorities were on display at a San Francisco assembly just before retiring from his head position, where he stated that better hospitalization, rehabilitation, adjusted compensation, and Americanization were necessary for veterans.“San Francisco Assembly,” Time magazine. Vol. 2, no. 8. October 22, 1923 Law practice From 1923 to 1933 the legal partnership of Burgess, Owsley, Story, and Stewart was the focus of his career. With gained stability at home in Texas, in May 1925 Alvin married Lucy Ball, daughter of Frank Ball of the Ball Brothers. He attempted an unsuccessful campaign for the Democratic nomination to the United States Senate in 1928. Diplomatic service In 1933 Owsley was rewarded for his efforts as a campaign speaker for Franklin D. Roosevelt with an appointment as the U.S. minister to Romania (1933–35).State Department, Ambassadors to Romania He also served terms as Ambassador to the Irish Free State (1935–1937)State Department, Ambassadors to the Irish Free State and completed his diplomatic work in Denmark (1937–39).State Department, Chiefs of Missions Owsley resigned as the Minister to Denmark and Iceland in 1939 with increased international tensions and Roosevelt's announcement for a third term as President.University of North Texas Archives Later service Though a Democrat, Owsley rejected Roosevelt's bid to run for a third term and campaigned for Wendell Willkie in 1940. Owsley remained in politics, but helping the Texas campaigns of Republicans Thomas Dewey and Dwight D. Eisenhower. In 1941, Owsley started work for his father-in-law, Frank Ball, at the Ball Brothers' Glass Manufacturing Company, first in Muncie, Indiana and in 1944 moving to Dallas, Texas where he retired as vice president. Owsley presented the American Legion in support of American soldier William S. Girard in his 1957-1958 manslaughter trial in Tokyo.[http://www.time.com/time/magazine/article/0,9171,893625,00.html?iid=chix-sphere Prisoner in the Dock], Time Magazine, September 9, 1957. Namesake and honors Today at the University of Texas, there is the Alvin Owsley Jr. Endowed Presidential Scholarship in Law dedicated to the memory of Alvin and Lucy Owsley. References * Adams, Marion S. Alvin M. Owsley of Texas: Apostle of Americanism. Waco: Texian Press, 1971. * National Cyclopaedia of American Biography. Vol. 54. Dallas Times Herald, April 4, 1967. * “1940,” Time magazine. Vol. 34 no. 6. August 7, 1939. * Political Graveyard Category:1888 births Category:1967 deaths Category:Texas lawyers Category:Members of the Texas House of Representatives Category:Ambassadors of the United States to Ireland Category:Ambassadors of the United States to Denmark Category:Ambassadors of the United States to Romania Category:Recipients of the Order of Polonia Restituta Category:Légion d'honneur recipients Category:People from Denton, Texas Category:Virginia Military Institute alumni